MegaFandroidFan9001 (Character)
MegaFandroidFan9001, also known as Fanny (or just Mega) by Ravia is a character that has appeared frequently on the Kirby Wiki. Appearance MegaFandroidFan9001 looks like a Kirby-esque Robot with a grey square body, a pink screen, & Headphones. There are a few buttons on the front of Mega's body. In his Gooey form, Mega's face screen turns blue, he has a longer tongue, and the headphones are split open to reveal a bolt of Dark Matter Energy inside of Mega's headphones. In the anime, GooeyFandroid's limbs are red and his hands have a yellow glowing Haltmann Works Co. symbol on them, and he was given a tube connected to his face. Personality Mega is a rather kind and quirky soul who likes to speak t h i s w a y. Like Kirby, he has a very big appetite, and will (you know) anything that he observes as an enemy, an annoyance, or in any way related to food. Relationships Gooey In the anime, after being wasted, GooeyFandroid was found by Gooey, who reactivated it and called it by his own name. Parallel Pod Mega is good friends with his own idea of a parallel counterpart to Pod. He might get a little snappy at her sometimes, but other than that, they have a strong relationship ever since MFF9001 met her in the Dawn of a New Arc. Imposter Dees Mega has a sort of negative relation with these kinds of Waddle Dees, since so far, he's inhaled a couple of them of his own appearance (He once inhaled an MFF9001 Imposter Dee who tried to take his place during the Food Fight arc or something, and accidentally inhaled one that looked like a pink outline version of him when he yawned. Twice.). Stories Food Fight Arc Mega has played a role as a minor character in the Food Fight RP, and may obtain a bigger role in the arc if it progresses. Kirby: Returning Legends The "GooeyFandroid" was the first robot ever created by the Haltmann Works Co., but ended up being wasted by Namba when Star Dream was discovered. When Gooey found the robot, he somehow reactivated it and called it by his own name. After the Star Dream incident, Namba repaired and upgraded the damaged robot into MegaFandroid as an apologize to the whole crisis. At some point during the Infinitius crisis, GooeyFandroid as Mega is one of the characters who helped Kirby to fight the God's true form. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ Mega is the main ally of Chapter 6 of KMF+, where he attempts to find Kirby and aid him, but was stopped by Thouser, who summons Pres. Parallel Susie to destroy him. Mega must be used during her battle there. Mega is also one of the few Dream Friends to aid Kirby for the showdown against Calavento. Moveset Normal Mega B: Inhale Inhale an enemy or object+Down: Swallow Inhale an enemy or object+B: Star Spit Down+A: Slide Kick A repeatedly in midair: Hover X: Throw Friend Heart Hold X and input on D-pad: Aim Friend Heart. Hold Down+Up+B (After completing Soul Melter EX or Extra Planet ¥ at least once/Does not require anything in KMF+): Astral Birth Robot: Hovers ominously in the air and fires Void's lasers around the entire screen, which can kill any enemies in contact with these lasers. Has a 60 second cooldown. Astral Birth Robot with friends: Abnormal Beam: Mega & his friends fire 2 massive beams that take up the whole screen at both sides, destroying any enemies on screen. Has a 70 second cooldown. Hold Down+Y: HyperGoo. Mega absorbs a large area around him before turning into GooeyFandroid. This move may hurt allies. GooeyFandroid B: Lick Lick+Down: Swallow A in midair: Mecha Mock Matter Mecha Mock Matter+B: Dark Energy Blast Mecha Mock Matter+Hold B: Dark Energy Shockwave. Shoots a spark of Dark Matter Energy, but when it hits an enemy or a wall, it creates a massive explosion that absorbs other surrounding enemies or objects. Down+Up+B: Purifying Destruction. GooeyFandroid leaps into the air and his headphones split in half, which creates a black hole made of Dark Matter that sucks in any enemies or objects. After this move is used, GooeyFandroid's headphones close up and he turns back into normal MFF9001. Quotes Names in Other Languages Ch: 米加機械人/機關蠱依 Ja: メガファンロイド/メガロイド(KMF+)/グーイボーグ Trivia *The move Dark Energy Shockwave is a homage to the D.E.B. fail from Infiltrating the Airship. *In the anime, the electricity on top of GooeyFandroid's head is simply a normal bolt of lightning instead of Dark Mater energy. *Mega's pose in his yarn artwork is somewhat similar to Hat Kid's pose in her artwork for A Hat In Time. **Additionally, he also poses like the Snatcher in his Ghost artwork. *In KMF+, most of Mega's attacks are diverted from Kirby, but is more powerful. He cannot inhale Mid-Bosses, so pressing B in front of a Mid-Boss will result in having him scanning the Mid-Boss to gain their ability. **Also, he can inhale Ravia's Tokimeki Cards, something that Kirby cannot or lacks the authority to inhale said attack, and inhaling these cards gives him the Cutter ability. *Out of all 9 Dream Friends introduced in KMF+, Mega is the second fastest (The first one being Zed Platina), and has the highest defend stat, but has the second least (the first one being Allie) HP out of all. *Mega is one of the Dream Friends who act hostile towards Thouser. *The tongue of GooeyFandroid was mistaken as a tube by Jamabastion Hyness 99, which ended up looking completely different. Artwork H e y K I b b l e.gif |An example of Mega inhaling an enemy MFF9001.png |MFSB Render GooeyFandroid.png |GooeyFandroid in Kirby: Returning Legends 20191103 041729.png|Sleeb (Don't Ask) 20191026 181345.png|Icon (KMF+) 20191103 041819.png|Ice 20191103 132545.png|UFO 20191103 131410.png|Stone 20191103 134533.png|Yarn MFF9001 20191119_191920.png|Mega cosplaying as The Snatcher| 20191117_225427.png|(I'm not giving you the name of this ability.) 20191114_170530.png|Parasol/Umbrella LM 2019.png|Last Mega's 1st phase 20191029 200321.png|Last Mega's 2nd phase 20191116_203642.png|Metal 20191116_182242.png|Ghost 20191114_163532.png|Mini 20191114_155305.png|Artist/Paint 20191114_165304.png|Cook 20191114_161920.png|Mike 20191114_153830.png|Cutter 20191117_000405.png|Imposter Dee 20191117_001706.png|Imposter Dee (Animoo GooeyFandroid) B a b b y.png|The file name says all lol B a b b o o e y.png 20191125_112101.png|Crash Mega beta mega1.png|GooeyFandroid artwork by Zackson224 Valentine's Day.jpg Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Kirby Category:Dark Matter Category:MegaFandroidFan9001 Category:Blue Category:Gray Category:Pink Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Persona Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Heros